


Are those Brownie Bars?

by ShinSeul



Category: Ikemen Series - Fandom, イケメン革命アリスと恋の魔法 | Ikemen Revolution: Love & Magic in Wonderland (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinSeul/pseuds/ShinSeul
Summary: Ray has been hiding something at his pants, and that bulge is definitely visible... what could it be?





	Are those Brownie Bars?

“Ray, what did you do?”  
“What do you mean, Alice?”  
_He is really not good at lying. With his lips pursing to the side, it seems the little kitten has stolen a goldfish from the aquarium._  
  
__ “You could not lie to me, Ray.. you have chocolate smeared on your front teeth.”  
“Fine.. you caught me..” Raising both his hands up to just high enough to where I could see them, I sighed in defeat too.  
It will take a lot of time to bake that treat from scratch.. And I do not have much of the ingredients left.. I do not want to ask Sirius to spare me some from their kitchen after grocery shopping.._What is it with men and brownies?_  
“They were really good, darling. I could not resist, especially you.~” He smiled, his lips reaching from ear to ear, giving me a grand view of his teeth. _He really needs to clean those front teeth otherwise--_  
_Wait a second--_  
  
He might be able to take away with eating a few treats but what is that on his pant’s pockets? That bulge is screaming!  
“You took more?!”  
Scratching his head with a grin, he knew there would be no escaping from his officer, me. “Well..”  
“Well?”  
“They were just displayed by the dining and I could not help but have some for myself… sorry?”  
  
Squinting my eyes, I suppose I am to blame to it as well. Fenrir would definitely be in shock to find the treat we baked smothered by this cat, stealing whatever it is on the table; “Those were supposedly for Blanc. I was planning to invite you and Fenrir to his party but what am I going to bring there?”  
I could see that he is trying to keep those goods all to himself, his hands guarding the pocket, shifting it farther to my sight, thinking that would do the trick;  
_What excuse or suggestion is he planning now?_  
“We could just buy some goods at the nearby bakery before heading down.”  
I am definitely not buying this..  
“Do you know how much effort Fenrir and I put to make this possible? Let’s start with th--”  
Before I could even protest and have him surrender, his hands soon covered my lips, his other arm by my waist, pushing us to the corner.  
  
I could feel his body behind me, his heart beating quickly; _maybe it is from the chocolate.._  
“Alice! We have an emergency situation! Where are you?”  
“Alice?!”  
_That’s Fenrir. He is definitely looking for me._  
All because of Ray here.  
It seems I was too focused arguing with Ray that I did not notice the footsteps beforehand. Trying to be as quiet as the atmosphere before I caught him, I could feel his breath by my shoulders, slowly shifting to my neck… Ray..  
“All clear, Alice.”  
_Finally. I will be blowing my own personal bubble again._  
_Ray?_  
  
“Ray? You could let go now..?”  
“I don’t think so.~”  
_Okay_… Sensing his embrace getting tighter, our bodies became more and more intimate, closer. His breath hitched up to my ear sending me to shiver just before his lips kissed the crown of my head.  
“Ray?”  
“Yes?”  
“That bulge down there.. Are those the brownie bars?”  
His lips pursed sideways, casting a smirk;  
“There’s only one way to know it.”  
_Huh?_  
“By opening them?”  
“By opening them.~”  
_Wait a second!_  
“Those are the chocolate bars, yes?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing a fanfiction for the wonderful visual novel; Ikemen Revolution and Ray was my first route from playing the game. I thought writing a short tale would be a perfect tribute to him.~  
My apologies if this is similar to a rough draft. I will be working on it.  
Anyways, what do you think? It would be wonderful to hear your suggestions or comments and if you have any ideas for the other characters, let me know? I would like to write more about them.  
Merci!


End file.
